¿Pero, la encontrarías en tu corazón?
by Jassi Albarn
Summary: Es el día de las madres y recordemos lo que significaba Masaki Kurosaki para la famila Kurosaki y sobre todo para Ichigo. Especial del día de la madres y un regalo para las madres en su día [Masaki & Ichigo - IchiRuki / One-shot]


**Disclaimer: **Bleach no me pertenece. Es propiedad del gran Tite Kubo. Pero Algún día Ichigo Kurosaki será mío y Tite-sama no podrá evitarlo XD.

**Personajes principales:**

Ichigo Kurosaki.

Masaki Kurosaki. (La suegra que todas deseamos tener :3)

**Extras: **Rukia Kuchiki y Tatsuki Arisawa.

**Acerca de One-shot: **Wow me impresiona que este sea el primer Fic entre la relación materna de Ichigo con Masaki O3O.

Este es mi especial del día de la madre. Pensé en hacer un regalo para mi madre y mi oka-san. Y a todas las madres de las lectores/as en su día y por qué no a las mismas lectoras por que uno no sabe si son madres o a nosotras mismas que algún día lo seremos :3

_Dedicado a: _

_Una amiga, es mayor que yo y la quiero enormemente, =( la he tenido olvidada, lo siento Alice-Oka-san ='( . Pero quiero que sepas que te adoro y siempre te voy a querer._

_Mi Mamá, que siempre ha estado ahí en los buenos momentos para regañarme, reprenderme y sobre todo brindarme amor. Tal vez ya no se lo exprese como antes pero es la persona que más quiero en esta tierra._

**Advertencia: **Tambien es un IchiRuki.

Jugando con el futuro de la serie kolkolkol y solo unas cositas extras para embellecerla uwu.

Mala ortografía así que disculpen los HORRORES ortográficos u/u

No haré nada de OC.

Todo está basado en lo visto en Bleach. Y por supuesto en como lo siento.

Desde mi punto de vista (yo soy una llorona por excelencia, con cada frase que escribía llore. Tambien por que Ichigo es un personaje importante para mí. No por ser el protagonista sino por lo que es él. Su forma de ser, todo)

**Dato Extra:**_ Exceso_ del reproductor de Windows Media y el cantante, músico y compositor James Blunt. Solo tengo 5 canciones de él (OwO por ahora… )

Tambien uso de los temas Here to stay, Never Meant to Belong y Will of the Heart de Shiro Sagisu correspondiente a Bleach Original Soundtrack I y II

_**¿Pero, la encontrarías en tu corazón?**_

Hoy se podía observa como muchas familias salían a festejarle el día a la mujer más importante para ellos. Hoy es el día la madre, un día que todos conocemos muy bien, no hay nadie que no lo celebre excepto ciertas familias que ya no tienen a esa mujer tan inspiradora y luchadora entre los lazos familiares… ese es el caso de la familia Kurosaki.

Rukia caminaba en busca de Ichigo que al parecer en esas ocasiones solía desaparecer todo el día. Sabía que Ichigo había perdido a su madre a la edad de nueve años y eso fue el golpe más duro para el joven peli naranja ya que este se culpa de la muerte de su madre.

Por su mente vagaban los muchos recuerdos de la agitada semana que presencio tanto ella como sus compañeros de clases. El comportamiento de Ichigo era totalmente lo contrario a como solía actuar. Mostraba la sonrisa mas falsa y tenía una actitud positiva-fastidiosa… esa actitud no era propia de él. Esto la desconcertó de muchas maneras que no encontraba ninguna explicación a la actitud de este pero tenía una pista… esa actitud es exactamente la misma como cuando Masaki cumple aniversario de fallecida. Esto que iba hacer jamás pensó en hacerlo.

La joven pelinegra tenía una dirección en sus manos dada por su única amiga confiable, Inoue Orihime. Anteriormente Rukia le había preguntado a Orihime si sabía algo pero esta dijo que era mejor que lo supiera de Tatsuki Arisawa, la mejor amiga de Ichigo en su niñez.

Llego al apartamento de la atleta y estaba a punto de tocar la puerta pero fue sorprendida por la peli negro corto que abrió la puerta de golpe.

-Hime me dijo que venías- le dijo rápidamente haciendo que Rukia asintiera con un sus cejas ligeramente fruncidas. De repente un ambiente de seriedad invadió a ambas chicas como si batallaran en una resistencia de actitud.-entra entonces…- entrando a su apartamento para que Rukia pasara- y cierra la puerta…-

Rukia obedientemente hizo caso a la orden de esta. Entro y cerró la puerta sin apartar la mirada de Tatsuki.

-¿deseas algo de tomar Kuchiki?- le pregunto cortésmente Tatsuki. Rukia negó con la cabeza y luego se sentó en un sillón que anfitriona le ofreció.

-como ya sabe a que vengo Arisawa-san… -suspiro tomando fuerzas. Después de todo el obstinado de Ichigo Kurosaki se había ganado un espacio en el corazón de la Kuchiki y todo lo que le concierne a Ichigo, le importaba a Rukia.- quiero que me hables de Masaki Kurosaki…- le pidió bajando la mirada. Finalmente el aura que Tatsuki cargaba se suavizo y al igual que la Kuchiki, ella suspiro.

-tú más que nadie sabes ahora de todo lo referente al mundo de Ichigo, por que vienes a mí para pedirme explicaciones…- le comento con una sonrisa y al entrar un silencio Tatsuki inicio su relato.

Después de una larga hora de conversación ya Rukia se despedía de Tatsuki la cual tambien le dijo ''sabes muy bien dónde encontrar a Ichigo… solo ve y quédate a su lado'' eran las palabras que rondaban la cabeza de Rukia que corría entre las calles de Karakura en busca de su buen amigo. Aunque no lo admitiera Rukia amaba a Ichigo, le quería con todas sus fuerzas y a pesar de la indiferencia de ella le importaba mucho los sentimientos y los estados de ánimos de Ichigo.

Todo lo que hacia Ichigo era para los demás, jamás pensaban en él y eso poca gente lo veía. Solo ven lo exterior pero ninguno conoce quien es realmente Ichigo Kurosaki.

No tardo en encontrar a un joven de cabello naranja natural, alto y piel blanca con unos ojos ámbar que a ella le fascinaban pero que ahora se encontraban opacos mirando un río desde el puente. Rukia se fue acercando a Ichigo y le dio un golpe en brazo.

-¡al fin te encuentro zanahoria! Ya era hora de que aparecieras, tus hermanas y tu viejo están preguntándose por ti- dijo ella con los brazos cruzados esperando a que este reaccionaría con un típico ''enana del demonio por qué rayos me pegas pedazo de estúpida'' pero eso jamás llego. Abrió los ojos poco a poco y se encontró con un Ichigo que perdía su mirada en un punto fijo.

Se acerco mas a él recargándose en la baranda del puente.

-Ichigo no te pongas así, ese no es el Ichigo Kurosaki que yo conozco-

-Tal vez este sea el verdadero Ichigo Kurosaki que deberías conocer…- soltó este de repente.

Ante esto Rukia frunció el ceño y de repente una película paso por su mente pero su película mental fue interrumpida por Ichigo.

-Masaki… Masaki tenía un aspecto juvenil… poseía una belleza deslumbrante que tengo seguro que encanto a mi padre la primera vez que se vieron…- se volteo un poco para mirar a Rukia como si buscara en ella algo. Rukia ladeo la cabeza e Ichigo continuó. Esta vez con una mirada relajada pero con ese permanente ceño fruncido en su rostro. Solo Rukia sabía que Ichigo no lo fruncía como de costumbre. –Siempre llevo una sonrisa permanente… -suspiro y se agarro la cabeza con sus manos como si le doliera- jamás llegue a verla triste ni enfada… siempre se mostro ante nosotros feliz y cariñosa.-

Si, Masaki fue el núcleo de la familia Kurosaki. Era el pilar de ellos y en torno a ese pilar giraban el resto de los miembros: las pequeñas Yuzu & Karin, Ichigo y el Padre, Isshin.

Adoraba a su marido, lo amaba con el poder más grande sobre la tierra y siempre sacaba la mejor de las risas, tan celestial cuando este decía un comentario fuera de tema o por su forma tan peculiar de actuar.

Masaki se entregaba con tanto amor y sacrifico a su familia, y les quería hizo que de la misma forma sus hijos, y esposo la quisieran con locura. Por eso su muerte trágica, esa vida que fue quitada por un maldito ser inhumano que solo disfrutara devorar las almas de los humanos se encargo de derramar cada gota de sangre del cuerpo de la mujer. Su muerte trastocó de tal forma el núcleo y por lo tanto la estructura familiar que nunca volvería a ser igual entre los miembros de la familia.

Quien más recibió el impacto de sufrimiento de la muerte de Masaki fue el pequeño Ichigo Kurosaki. No hace falta repetir que solo contaba con 9 años de edad pero lo vuelvo a recalcar.

Ichigo nunca se separo de las faldas de su madre. El Ichigo que observan ahora no tiene nada que ver con el Ichigo de años atrás. Era un Ichigo que siempre estaba alegre y como cualquier niño estaba lleno de sueños los cuales solía relatar a su madre. Ella como la madre dulce y amorosa que fue, siempre solía cantarle canciones, interpretar historias como Peter Pan, siempre de aventuras. La mejor cocinera que podía haber que hasta Isshin decía que dejaría su negocio de ser médico y montaría una franquicia llamada '' Masaki's Food'' o algo así. Isshin siempre con sus locas ideas, tambien solía llamarla ''Wendy'' por lo mucho que le recordaba a la protagonista de las historias de Peter Pan que le leía a sus hijos.

El Ichigo de eso años era constantemente fastidiado por sus color de cabello, le ponían diversos sobrenombres y lo trataban mal. Recibía clases en un Dojo junto con Tatsuki Arisawa y esta solía decir ''Por más que recibiera buenas tundas, en cuanto veía asomarse a Masaki por la puerta, sonreía de oreja a oreja y se secaba las lagrimas.

El significado del nombre de ICHIGO es variado, si bien significa fresa o ICHI GO significa 15. Pero existe un significado más profundo para el nombre que eligió Masaki y su esposo. En ese tiempo Ichigo escucho que su nombre significa ''el que protege algo'' y esa inocencia y mente infantil provocó en él la propuesta de un nuevo sueño al cual cumpliría en meta, decidió que protegería a su madre. Ella lo protegía a él, nunca olvidaría que cada herida que siempre se hacía, cada raspón o cada caída siempre sentía la mano sanadora y protectora de ella.

Por eso… la inesperada muerte de Masaki y el papel que desempeñó el pequeño Ichigo en ella, marcó su personalidad. Jamás volvió a sonreír hasta después de varios años, siempre se sintió el maldito culpable de haber dejado huérfanas a sus hermanas y dejar sin esposa a su Padre. Cada vez comenzó a separarse de ellos para protegerlos de lejos, promesa que le hizo a su madre en la tumba.

**Flash Back**

Llueve, siempre llueve en esos momentos, siempre es así pero de cierta forma es mejor. Las lagrimas se mezclan con lluvia y es difícil reconocer si lloras o no. Esa fue la última vez que Ichigo lloro. Se desplomo en la reciente tierra puesta en donde se hallaba el ataúd de su madre. Su respiración era agitada y quien lo viera juraría que el niño sufría de asma, se aferro a la tierra mientras un río de lágrimas surgía de sus ojos vidriosos.

-Mamá regresa a casa… seré bueno… te lo juro… no lloraré más… - pero no hubo respuesta. Se puso de rodillas mirando el cielo como si estuviera a la espera de un milagro que jamás llego.

Cerró sus ojos fuertemente con cierta repulsión y lanzo un grito tirándose en la tierra.

-¡NO SERE DEBIL MAS NUNCA!... PROTEGERE A MI FAMILIA HASTA MI ULTIMO ALIENTO Y ALGUN DIA ESTAREMOS DE NUEVO CONTIGO MADRE…- comenzó a darle golpes a la tierra con cierta rabia, se negaba a sí mismo si podría ser valiente alguna vez. Eso solo lo diría el tiempo. Desde cierto punto una mano se poso en la cabeza de Ichigo con una sonrisa y le susurro un ''te amo'' quedándose el niño dormido en el lugar. No basto esperar para que Isshin lo cargara en brazos y sintiera una presencia cálida.

**End Flash Back**

Ichigo nueve años, sus hermanitas cuatro pero a pesar de la corta edad, no recordaban a Masaki facialmente pero si recordaban cierta comodidad y un calor en el interior cada vez que sus pasamientos vagaban a lo que era ella, a quien era su madre.

El acontecimiento ocurrió un 17 de Junio.

Masaki e Ichigo volvían de su clase de Dojo. Como todos sabemos el joven Kurosaki tiene la capacidad de ver fantasmas e interactuar con ellos. Actualmente lucha contra los conocidos Hollow como Shinigami Sustituto pero en ese entonces Ichigo ya podía verlos pero era tan pequeño aun que no lo grababa distinguirlos de entre los seres vivos. A causa de ese detalle mientras caminaban por aquel puente donde ahora Ichigo y Rukia se encontraban, Ichigo se preocupa alarmándose repentinamente ya que divisa en el borde del río a una persona que estaba a punto de lanzarse. Una tempestad ya se cernía sobre ellos.

Al ver a la persona en peligro Ichigo acudió a su ayuda sin saber que estaba cayendo en una cruel trampa. Esa no era una mujer cualquiera, era un cebo de un peligroso Hollow que recibía el nombre de Gran Fisher. Este monstruo le trajo problemas a la sociedad de almas por muchos años, para ser exactos, 50. Grand Fisher usaba la forma humana de las personas que ha devorado para atraer a otros que tenga poder espiritual. Gracias a esta jugada Ichigo cayó en esa trampa.

Masaki al ver a Ichigo lanzarse a toda prisa a esa dirección ellas salió corriendo hacia su hijo y al momento en que el monstruo tomo su verdadera forma protegió a Ichigo de Gran Fisher a costa de su propia vida.

Solo es ese instante que Ichigo recordó todo aquello. Se agacho poco a poco en el asfalto y de repente lentamente de sus ojos comenzaron a caer lágrimas continuas que marcaban el dolor aguantado todos estos años. Un dolor que el mismo no podía describir con las palabras que sabía que con lastima las personas se expresaban refiriéndose a la muerte de su madre.

Rukia se quebró al ver esa escena por que simplemente jamás había visto a la persona que ama de esa forma, si por que era así, ella amaba a Ichigo y eso era imposible negarlo. Se le escaparon unas lágrimas y se abrazo a Ichigo sin arrepentimientos y con todo el peso de su cuerpo.

Ichigo solazaba como niño pequeño y se abrazo al pequeño cuerpo de la Kuchiki. Para él era realmente patético verse de esa forma, se sentía débil mientras se aferraba más a Rukia sin olvidarse de cierta caballerosidad que él no poseía ya que era un brusco de primera pero trató a Rukia como si fuera una pieza delicada de porcelana. No hacía falta que dijera nada por que estaba seguro que la pelinegra comprendía en su totalidad por lo que estaba pasando él. No hacía falta más nada. Después de todo con la llegada de esa mujer que cambio su mundo completamente el pudo resurgir de la oscuridad donde se hallaba, pudo revivir de cierta forma la parte que por mucho tiempo estuvo dormida. Estaba seguro que si se hubieran conocido, Masaki hubiera querido a Rukia sin dudarlo. Aunque sabía que donde estuviera cuidaba de ellos y sonreía por fin al verlo con la persona que ahora amaba y protegía.

Aunque se sentía estúpido, esas escenas con ella, esa cercanía con ella y después de todo ambos negaban lo que sentía. Se rio. De seguro que Masaki se hubiera enfadado por primera vez con él por no darle paso a lo que es amar.

Nuevamente hizo una promesa. Lentamente aun lloroso se separo pero sin soltar a Rukia de sus brazos.

-oh enana no llores que te vas a poner fea y arrugada- le dijo con unas sonrisa sarcástica

Rukia frunció en ceño enojada, quien se creía que era. Su amado por supuesto pero no por eso se dejaría insultar pero ya se las cobraría algún día. Seco las lagrimas de él con una sonrisa tierna que no solía usar pero que le nacía en momentos así. No sabía por qué el oji miel había reído pero eso tambien lo descubriría después.

-Sé lo que significa tu madre para ti…- luego se acerco a él acostándose en su pecho- ¿pero, la encontrarías en tu corazón?

Ichigo sonrió y por un momento que Rukia no pudo apreciar pero no fue necesario por que lo sintió, Ichigo dejo de fruncir el ceño con una hermosa sonrisa sincera.

-no es necesario encontrarla o buscarla o apegarme a ella en un recuerdo. De buscar el olor de ella ya perdido por el tiempo en su ropa… no es necesario encontrarla en mi corazón por que mi madre vive todos los días en mi y en lo que soy…- respondió Ichigo cerrando los ojos abrazando a Rukia.

_***Un tiempo después… alguno añitos pues***_

(Narra Ichigo)

_Otro día de las madres pero esta vez desde hace unos cuatro años atrás es diferente. Oír los gritos y peleas de mis dos hijos menores (mellizos para que ustedes sean serios) es normal pero esta vez conspiraban algo que me hacía sentirme preocupado porque estaban más unidos que nunca. Me los lleve a mi lugar de trabajo en la oficina del hospital Ishida. Para que no anden burlándose de una pues no, Ishida no es mi jefe ¡ja! Es mi socio. Soy dueño de la mitad del Hospital (Para que sean serios)._

_Pero vamos no vengo hablar de mis asuntos profesionales. Y si, ya no ando persiguiendo a los sin oficio Hollow… bueno de vez en cuando que el mundo está en peligro pero hice una promesa, protegería a mis seres queridos y a la gente hasta mi último aliento de vida. Si, sigo salvando vidas, como medico profesional tambien._

_Ya mi turno había terminado y planeaba llevar a Rukia y a los niños a algún restaurante para celebrarle el día a Rukia sin olvidar al viejo que si no lo invitamos de seguro se queja con… mi madre haciéndose la víctima como siempre. Si todo sabemos que el viejo tiene el mega poster de mi madre pegado en la pared con las letras de ''Masaki es la mejor''. _

_Me calme al saber que los pequeños solo planeaban cantarle una canción a su madre… Por el santo cielo no se que será._

_Tomé a Koga por una mano y este me miro fulminándome. Mi hijo saco la mirada de su tío Byakuya y las facciones de él o más bien así parecía por que recuerdo que Rukia no es hermana sanguínea de él. Pero en momentos muy usuales suele ser imperactivo como su abuelo sin olvidar que saco el color y el estilo ondulado su abuela con el mechón de Rukia… Y unos ojos hermosos del mismo color que los de Rukia. Koga lograría grandes cosas, sobre todo que pese a todo se parece mucho a mí. _

_Luego sentí como me jalaban la bata de doctor y me baje mi mirada agachándome para cargar a mi hija la cual me miro tímidamente con una sonrisa y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Ella podría ser el clon perfecto de mi madre ya que se parecía mucho a ella solo estaba el insignificante detalle de que tenía el pelo negro azulado como Rukia pero el color de mis ojos en los suyos. Masaki mi hija seria en un futuro una gran mujer._

_Durante todo el viaje escuchaba lo mismo de siempre. Esta vez más maduros en sus sentimientos hacia su madre. No podía quejarme de nada por que esa era la realidad. La familia que pensé haber pedido se unió nuevamente para después recibir la llegada de mis dos pequeños. Y a pesar que hace muchos años que su abuela nos dejara… siempre estaría con nosotros._

_Siempre me pregunte como seria haber peleado con mi madre o haberle contestado como un troglodita o esas cosas que suelo ver mucho. Pues así de fácil esta que madre solo hay una y que el cariño a ellas es únicamente a ella. Yo amo a Rukia y mis hijos la quieren como mi padre amo a mi madre y mis hermanas y yo le quisimos._

_A veces pienso que si ese milagro de que Masaki volviera se me hubiera cumplido tal vez yo no cumpliría mi parte. Hubiéramos peleado, hubiera hecho cualquier cosa pero la hubiera disfrutado hasta el último instante aunque esa es la realidad. Antes no lo veía pero yo disfrute a mi madre siempre. Ella moldeo al hombre que ahora soy y gracias a ella sigo en este mundo. Ella me dio la vida y hasta el último momento me protegió como su más preciado tesoro. Creo que el amor más puro es el de las madres. La manera en que se entregan a sus hijos y resisten cualquier falta de respeto de nosotros. Que compartan nuestras alegrías, tristezas, caídas, lagrimas, todo aquello y cualquier cosa que nos ocurra no lo hace nadie por eso ella fue y es mi mejor amiga. Gracias Madre._

_Como lo digo muchas veces no es necesario perder a una madre para darte cuenta de lo maravillosa que es, créanme._

_Finalmente llegamos al restaurante y mis dos hijos me toman de la mano jalándome a la entrada. Entre y ahí estaba Rukia tan espectacular como siempre con un vestido negro de gala y bien arreglada con esa esencia sensual que tanto me gusta. Me disculpe, se supone que yo era quien debía estar primero pero bueno me conocen. Y qué vergüenza ya el viejo, mis hermanas. Ishida e Orihime la cual estaba embarazada de l cuatro ojos ese socio mío. Chad, Tatsuki y Renji que comenzaron a salir hace unos meses. Hinamori y Toshirou que no aceptan lo que sienten (se me hace tan familiar). Yoruichi y el loco del sombrero ese de Urahara con un hijo de 12 años. Si bien estaba que si media sociedad de almas pues… el punto es que media sociedad de almas se encontraba ahí y yo no. Si que mal esposo soy jaja pero así y todo ella me ama._

_Mis hijos se soltaron de mí y corriendo a los brazos de su Rukia. Sonreí verdaderamente siempre fui feliz y ahora soy más feliz. Sentí como siempre en todos los años una mano delicada en mi hombro. Me voltee a mirar mi hombro y luego me gire para mirar el cielo en una ventana._

''_Feliz día de la madre… Masaki'' pensé mientras un calor se intensifico en mi hombro propagándose en todo mi cuerpo._

_No sé si lo sabían pero el nombre de Masaki significa flor, verdad o realidad. Como madre creo que significa TODO LO BUENO QUE EXISTE EN LA TIERRA. Disfruten eso que estoy sentimental y no lo volverán ver._

_Ahora para todos: Madre significa TODO LO BUENO QUE EXISTE EN LA TIERRA._

_¿Pero, la encontrarías en tu corazón?... no exactamente… ella vive en mí y en lo que soy…_

_Feliz día de las madres a todas._

**Fin**

**Notas finales de autor: **Pues espero que les haya gustado lo hice con todo el corazón. Jeje bueno See ya! Hasta una próximo fic o One-shot.

Y recuerden las palabras de Ichigo. Espero que pasen un gran día con sus madres y no olviden a sus abuelas tambien esas son sus segundas madres. Y nunca olviden quien es su primera mejor amiga. Quien les dio la vida y quien les ha enseñado a vivir la misma. Se les quiere y nuevamente SEE YA!

_Feliz día de la madre… Mamá y Oka-san._


End file.
